Compared to incandescent light bulbs of equivalent light intensity, fluorescent lamps are substantially more efficient. Although fluorescent lamps are initially more expensive to install because they require a special ballast transformer and starter circuit, this cost is more than compensated by their reduced energy consumption and extended operating life.
In order to benefit from the operating energy cost advantage of fluorescent lighting, adapters have been developed in the prior art for replacing a conventional incandescent lamp bulb with a compact U-shaped fluorescent lamp. A typical adapter includes a starter circuit and ballast transformer for the lamp, which is threaded so that it can be readily installed into a conventional incandescent lamp socket, e.g., on a table lamp or floor lamp. The U-shaped fluorescent lamp that is used with the adapter normally includes a base on which are provided a pair of terminal pins that plug into matching receptacles on the adapter to connect the fluorescent lamp with the ballast transformer and starter circuit.
Motels, hotels, and other types of commercial establishments open to public access have been reluctant to install fluorescent lamp and adapter assemblies as replacements for incandescent bulbs because of the ease with which the fluorescent lamp, the adapter, or both may be removed and stolen. The operating cost benefit of the fluorescent lamp compared to a conventional incandescent bulb can quickly be erased by the loss resulting from the theft of only a few such devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,671, a theft-resistant device for a fluorescent lamp is disclosed that is operative to lock a U-shaped fluorescent lamp into a mounting base. The locking system relies principally upon a screw provided in the mounting base, which when tightened, impinges on the base of the U-shaped lamp, preventing the fluorescent lamp from being removed from the mounting base. Unfortunately, the type of locking screw disclosed in this patent can be loosened using a conventional screwdriver, permitting someone to easily remove the lamp. In addition, this prior art patent fails to disclose any means for preventing removal of an adapter that would be used to install the U-shaped fluorescent lamp as a replacement for an incandescent bulb in a conventional light socket. Since the adapter and fluorescent lamp in known prior art devices are readily unscrewed from a light socket as a unit, the locking system disclosed in this prior art patent is totally ineffective in preventing theft of the entire lamp and adapter assembly.
In consideration of the problems and disadvantages inherent in the prior art fluorescent lamp and adapter assemblies described above, it is an object of the present invention to prevent theft of a fluorescent lamp and adapter from a conventional incandescent lamp socket in which the lamp and adapter are installed. It is a further object to inhibit removal of the fluorescent lamp from the adapter. Yet a further object is to provide a remote ballast transformer for use with a fluorescent lamp and to inhibit its removal from a wall plug. A still further object is to inhibit removal from the ballast transformer of a conventional AC male plug that is electrically connected to the fluorescent lamp. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and from the Description of the Preferred Embodiments that follow.